spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treasure Map
The Treasure Map is the second episode of The Krusty Krew and aired on March 31, 2013 on Nickelodoen at 11 AM. The next episode will be The Island of Red Lagoon. Plot The Krusty Kruiser has been sailing for days, and The Krusty Krew never encountered any treasure. Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward get tired of this and want to go back home. SpongeBob is optimistic and believes that they can find treasure. While docked on an island, SpongeBob finds a store full of maps. He sees a map that has the location of all the treasures of the world, and how to get them. The map was already bought and was on hold, so he can't buy it. He mentions the map to Mr. Krabs, and he, without the crew's knowledge, goes to the store at nigh and steals the very expensive map. The next morning sailing, Mr. Krabs showed the crew the map. When SpongeBob asked how he got it, Mr. Krabs lied and told him, he out bid the previous owner. They now sail off for the first stash of treasure in the Red Lagoon. Transcript Krusty Kruiser has been sailing for days. The Krusty Krew look tired and depressed Squidward: This is ridiculous! Sandy: You said it. Squidward: We've been on this boat for days and have not yet found one stinking' piece of treasure. Sandy: Where's that crab? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Squidward: I'll go with you. and Squidward march to Mr. Krabs quarters but SpongeBob jumps in their way SpongeBob: Wait! I think, if we just wait a little longer we can find the treasure. Sandy: Wait a little longer?! Squidward: We've been waiting for days and haven't found anything. SpongeBob: his eyes and pointing at Squidward Now, with that kind of impatience, you'll never find the treasure. Sandy: SpongeBob, get out of our- ship rumbles Squidward: I knew we shouldn't let Patrick sail. Sandy and Squidward go and see what's up Squidward: Patrick, what happened? Patrick: drooling on the wheel Sandy: Aw, great! He's asleep! SpongeBob: up and looks out the ship Oh, look! We seem to have landed on a marketplace. Sandy: Good, I'm hungry! off the ship Break Krabs comes out of his quarters Mr Krab: What the barnacle is going on here?! SpongeBob: Oh, we've docked on a marketplace. Mr. Krabs: Docked? More like crashed! Go down there and find someone to fix up ship. SpongeBob: Yes, Mr Krabs. walks off the ship looking for repairmen Shop Keeper #1: Weaponry! Get your weaponry here! Shop Keeper #2: Corn dogs! Get your corn dogs here! Shop Keeper #3: Buried treasure! Get your buried treasure here! Shop Keeper #4: Treasure maps! Get your treasure maps here! SpongeBob: eyes Ooh! Treasure maps! Mr. Krabs would like this. into the shop Map Keeper: Hello, there! Can I interest you in anything? SpongeBob: through maps Hmm... OOH! out a map Can I have this one? Map Keeper: Let me see that. map and reads it Oh, this map was already purchased. You can't buy it. SpongeBob: down Barnacles. transition to the Krusty Kruiser Repairman: off sweat Well, it's fixed. That will cost you- Mr. Krabs: the repairman into the ocean Okay, let's go before he comes back up here. SpongeBob: Oh Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: What is it boy? SpongeBob: In the market place, I found this treasure map that had the locations of all the treasures in the world and how to get them. Mr. Krab: You did? SpongeBob, puts him upside down and shaking him Where is it? SpongeBob: I didn't buy it, because it was on hold. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob Looks like I have to get the map a different way. transitions Mr. Krabs in a ski mask sneaking into the Map Shop. He takes the map that SpongeBob talked about and goes back to the ship and lifts the anchor Break Next Day Mr. Krabs: Krew, we now have a map that tells us where the precious booties are. Sandy, and Patrick cheer SpongeBob: But how did you get the map Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Oh, I out bidded the last guy. SpongeBob: Oh, okay. Mr. Krabs: Now we sail off to Red Lagoon. Krusty Kruiser sails off of episode Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:The Krusty Krew Episodes Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2013